heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stained Class
frame|Judas Priest – Stained Class Stained Class (dt.: Korrupte Klasse ?) von Judas Priest aus Birmingham, England, ist ihr drittes Heavy Metal-Album. Es ist am 10. Februar 1978 beim Major-Label CBS Records erschienen. *Heavy Metal – 9 Tracks, 43:40 min Stained Class ist wieder klassischer, melodischer Heavy Metal mit ziemlich hoher Stimme und regelmäßigen Gitarren-Soli. Es gab Gold in den USA (für 500 tsd Stück). Vorgänger: Sin After Sin (April 1977) Nachfolger: Killing Machine (Oktober 1978) : → Siehe auch Master of Reality, Bomber, Strong Arm of the Law, The Number of the Beast Tracklist von Stained Class Stained Class hat 9 Tracks und dauert 43:40 min. Der CD-Rerelease von 2001 hat 11 Tracks und dauert 54:32 min. ;Seite A : 01 – Exciter – 5:34 – (Rob Halford, Glenn Tipton) 02 – White Heat, Red Hot – 4:20 – (Tipton) 03 – Better by You, Better Than Me – 3:24 – (Gary Wright) - Spooky Tooth-Cover - dieser Song hat 1985 bis 1990 einen Skandal ausgelöst 04 – Stained Class – 5:19 – (Halford, Tipton) 05 – Invader – 4:12 – (Halford, Tipton, Ian Hill) ;Seite B : 06 – Saints in Hell – 5:30 – (Halford, K.K. Downing, Tipton) 07 – Savage – 3:27 – (Halford, Downing) 08 – Beyond the Realms of Death – 6:53 – (Halford, Les Binks) 09 – Heroes End – 5:01 – (Tipton) ;Bonustracks von 2001 : 10 – Fire Burns Below – 6:58 – (Halford, Tipton) - Recorded during the 1988 Ram It Down sessions 11 – Better by You, Better Than Me – 3:40 – (Wright) - Live at Foundations Forum, Los Angeles, California; September 13, 1990 Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Bedeutung von Stained Class Im Sommer 1977 ? wurde Les Binks neuer Schlagzeuger für die damalige Welt-Tour. Er blieb aber nur bis Juli 1979. Stained Class wurde zwischen Oktober und November 1977 in London aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1978 heraus. Es ist mit das hochgelobteste Album von Judas Priest und war bis dahin auch ihr härtestes, mit kaum mehr Progressive Rock-Elementen. Glen Tipton entwickelte sich zum ersten Gitarrist. HIer kam erstmals das heutige Judas Priest-Logo. Alle Musiker durften zu den Songs beitragen. Produzent war Dennis MacKay, der keine Heavy Metal-Erfahrung hatte, am Ende ersetzte ihn James Guthrie. Das Album zählt bereits zur NWoBHM und hat die Kids beeinflusst, die die späteren Speed Metal- und Thrash Metal-Bands gründeten. Nur Beyond the Realms of Death schaffte es dauerhaft ins Live-Programm. 2001 erschien eine remasterte Version des Albums mit zwei Bonustracks und einer Spieldauer von nun 54:32 min. Kurz vor Weihnachten 1985 haben sich in Nevada, USA, zwei Teenager erschossen, nachdem sie sich beim Judas Priest-Hören abgedichtet haben. Nun waren die Eltern der Meinung, dass das an dem Track Better by You, Better Than Me läge und gingen im Sommer 1990 vor Gericht. Dies scheiterte zu recht. Live und Versionen Die Songs von Stained Class wurden hauptsächlivh in frühen Jahren live gespielt. *'White Heat, Red Hot' – (live, 4:44 min) - 1979 in Japan *'Stained Class' – (live, 5:19 min) - von Halford, 2008, Rock in Rio III *'Beyond the Realms of Death' – (live, 6:48 min) - 1978 Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Lyrics Wikia – alle Texte zum Album *Discogs – 88 Versionen des Albums Kategorie:Album